Baby Incoming!
by letmeloveyooh
Summary: "I'm pregnant." She whispers and you blink so slowly you can actually see your own eyelashes, she's grinning with excitement and you feel like you should react but the words hit you harder then you ever imagined they would. Brittana. Future!fic.


**Title:** Baby Incoming!

**Summary: **"I'm pregnant." She whispers and you blink so slowly you can actually see your own eyelashes, she's grinning with excitement and you feel like you should react but the words hit you harder then you ever imagined they would. Brittana. Future!fic.

**A/N: **Okay, so I wasn't going to post this until I had finished it. But Fanficiton deleted my other story. Well I think it did, maybe I accidently did something...but either way my story got taken down :( -Disaster- ! So I thought instead of reposting my old one, I'd give this one a go. Yeah, so. That's it. Also, this has a tiny side of Faberry, though their relationship can be taken as friendship I guess.

This is from Santana's POV, incase that wasn't clear.

* * *

xx

It's a Tuesday when she walks into the study, quietly stepping across the threshold and clasping both hands together, her lips are mashed together in a smile – uncontrolled and yet showing no teeth – her blonde hair cascades down her shoulders messily. You look up, half seeing her, yet mainly focused on your work as you grunt out a good morning. Your eyes flicker back down to the text book on Law as you attempt to find the paragraph you left off from. It's early and you've been up all night, the multiple coffees you've consumed have left you feeling jittery and sluggish – so when she clears her throat and walks closer you jump about a mile – ruffling the pages of your book.

Her soft laugh at your response makes you look up a second time, she's wearing her pajamas – grey sweat-pants and a white tank top – her feet are bare and you wonder if she's cold. It's autumn and although hardly freezing of a night, the large apartment tends to keep in drafts, making mornings feel bitter. You go to ask her if she is in fact cold, however she's wringing her hands tightly and you stop as she takes one step towards you.

She looks nervous and you immediately forget the papers and books upon your desk, you furrow your eyebrows in a gesture for her to say something and when she just stares at you with gentle yet piercing blue eyes – you shift upon your chair – the pain in your back from sitting too long is ignored as you breathe in.

"Brittany," You utter and at your words she's smiling again, throwing her arms open as they hover by her side.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers and you blink so slowly you can actually see your own eyelashes, she's grinning with excitement and you feel like you should react but the words hit you harder then you ever imagined they would.

You lick your lips and stare at her in what you know is confusion, your hands are immobile upon the table. "What?" You rasp out and she grabs her stomach with both hands.

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaims again and this time the two little words penetrate your sleep deprived brain.

_Pregnant_ she was _pregnant_!

Your heart basically leaps higher within the confines of your chest and you let a breath escape over your lips as you stand hurriedly from your chair, it scoots backwards about a foot and you feel yourself moving towards her. So quickly and with a smile you think might actually crack your jaw you softly cup her face with both hands, your fingers are cold against the heat of her cheeks but she leans into them anyway.

"You're pregnant," You say to her, confirming and taking pleasure from saying the words. She's nodding and you tangle your fingers through her hair softly, smiling at the beauty in front of you.

Smiling at the simple fact your wife is standing in your study on a gloomy autumn's day, announcing that she is pregnant and making you feel on top of the world.

You grin at her and only now realize that there are tears forming at the corners of your eyes, you don't bother wiping them away, you just pull her into a hug. Wrapping your arms around her securely and feeling the warmth of her body against your own, she hugs you back just as tightly as you hug her and you think a part of it might be nerves – but know most of it is excitement – you had both talked about this on and off for a year, you were prepared and planned even before she had said she was ready.

But you accept that this is all very new to Brittany, hell, it's all very new to _you_!

"We should book you in to the doctor as soon as possible, just to be extra sure." You say quietly into her ear, she nods and you squeeze her reassuringly – knowing she doesn't like doctors or hospitals. "We're going to have a baby." You whisper even quieter, maybe it's the realization that Brittany's _pregnant _hitting you again. Or simply the fact that you haven't even got a crib or clothes for the baby, and although you know it's _far_ too early to even be worrying about things like that, you still feel anxious.

Brittany hugs you tighter and instantly you forget about the growing worry. You smile into her hair and the excitement comes rushing back, you chuckle at the mere emotion and she giggles in response – it's soft and breathy and you want to hear it again so you poke her ribs lightly – her arms tense around you and you smile before poking her again, this time she responds with another giggle and you poke her multiple times, she laughs sharply at the action and pulls away so quickly the cold air in your study hits you bitterly.

You're not deterred and forgetting that you've had no sleep and feel like a walking zombie, you swiftly step forward with a smirk. She smiles and steps back.

You chuckle at how immature you both must look before allowing a playful growl to leave your mouth, instantly she's running out the study and without much thought to your forgotten books you take chase. When she realizes you've actually followed her out her laughter grows louder, she's quick on her feet and you lose sight of her as she darts into the bedroom. You barrel in after her and don't stop your frantic movements until you've effectively captured her within your arms.

Her back is against your front and you spin the both of you around in a circle so quickly she's taken by surprise, a yelp leaves her mouth as you lift her from the ground. You twirl a second time and she laughs loudly, you could never get sick of hearing her laugh.

"What are you doing?" She breathes through her giggling. You stop your spinning and just hug her from behind, a little out of breath.

"I haven't slept for decades," You exaggerate and run your fingertips over her stomach, the cotton tank top she's wearing is warm. "I'm allowed to act a little crazy." You state and smile against her neck before placing a soft kiss there. She hums at the action and you're hit with the excitement of her being pregnant all over again, the emotion is strong and it makes you feel warm – you'd do anything for Brittany and your unborn baby in that moment.

* * *

x

Its two days later when you both find yourselves sitting in the waiting room at the local doctor's practice. It has just gone nine and you stare at the red hand of the clock as it ticks down the seconds slowly, the grey seat is hard and you shift to get comfortable as you glance over to Brittany. She's reading a magazine, idly flipping through the pages as her knee bounces up and down in quick succession. You smile at her even though she's not looking at you and place your hand upon her leg, effectively stilling her actions. You squeeze her knee firmly.

"You alright?" You ask quietly, there's only two other people in the waiting room – but you whisper anyway.

She smiles tightly and closes the magazine. It flops in on itself weakly. "Nervous," She breathes out and her blue eyes trace every part of your face, looking for reassurance.

You give it to her in the form of a smile and reach easily for her hand, squeezing her fingers tightly. You hate seeing her so nervous, so on edge. "It's just a blood test, everything will be fine." You state and even though it's not much she still nods and her smile is a bit more genuine then before.

There's a low squeak and a door near the reception area opens up, a middle aged man with silver already growing in his hair pokes his head out. A kind smile fixed upon his face as he calls lowly.

"Brittany Lopez," Immediately she stands and you mimic her, running your hands upon your dark jeans to smooth them out.

She walks in the direction of the doctor and you trail, nodding when the man holds the door for both of you.

Brittany reaches his office before you and by the time you get into the room she's sitting upon a chair, her face unreadable, which usually means she's nervous. You've been in this room enough times to feel acquainted with everything. Many appointments were made when you and Brittany had decided to have a child. Fertility treatment and donors were explained countless times over, the statistics and possibilities of conceiving seemed burned into your brain. Quinn had actually set you up with the Doctor, so you trusted him completely with Brittany and your future baby.

"So as I understand Brittany, you are here for a blood test." He smiles around his words and rubs his hands together, excited it would seem, at the prospect of his patient being pregnant. Considering he's been with them from the start, he had every right to be.

Brittany nods and you sit silently on a chair next to her. "Excellent." He says with a genuine tone.

"Will it hurt?" She asks after a beat, she frowns and you look at her carefully. Partly contemplating how she's going to cope with the birth, if she can't handle a needle. But also just because you want to reassure her. The doctor or Steven as you have come to know him merely smiles.

"The most you'll feel is a pinch, I'll be very gentle." He encourages and when she looks to you, you smile as well. She's had blood tests before, and always asks the question. You think it's a self-comfort thing.

She nods and bites down on her bottom lip hesitantly. Dr Steven begins to grab a few things you conclude is for the blood test before he turns back around. "Right," He breathes out deeply, "Brittany, if you could hop up on the bed for me…" He motions to the plastic covered gurney with a white paper sheet, Brittany stands and you instinctively do the same.

Considering her nerves she is quick to sit on the bed, her legs hang over the side without touching the ground below and you move so that you are right near her. She shifts to get comfortable and you send her a quick smile, she replies instantly and you feel a little less anxious.

"Antiseptic," Dr Steven says lowly as he holds up a small wipe, you relax at his carefulness when he grabs for Brittany's arm. White gloves cover his hands.

Stretching out her arm he rubs the antiseptic across her pale skin between the crook of her elbow. She studies him silently. He places the used wipe in a nearby bin and ties a pale strap around her upper arm with practiced ease. He waits a few seconds before nodding to himself and smiling at the both of you before swiftly grabbing a syringe. "Just a pinch." He reiterates and Brittany nods.

She looks to you as soon as he grabs her arm and you stare at the needle for a second longer before glancing to her, you don't really smile – just grab her free hand – and when she flinches you can't control the glare you send Dr Steven, nor can you contain the pressure in your chest at the split second of pain on Brittany's face. How will _you _cope with the birth! However a moment later she's grinning and the anxious state you managed to work yourself into within a second disappears gradually.

"All done," He states none the wiser to your earlier glare, he grins at Brittany and unclips the strap from around her arm before discarding of the used and empty packages. "Two days at the most to know the results." He adds and you feel your stomach twist with anticipation.

"Should we make an appointment?" You ask and he shakes his head in a kind gesture.

"If you wish too, however the clinic will phone you as soon as the results come back." He explains, "Entirely up to you." You nod strongly.

* * *

x

It's a Sunday when the phone rings, Brittany is out teaching a dance class and you're in the study flipping mindlessly through thick, dusty books. Law wasn't something you ever foresaw yourself pursuing, although it keeps you busy and on some level it intrigues you. The loud tone of the house phone startles you and a curse threatens to slip over your lips, however when you fully realize that it's the _phone _ringing, and not some alarm you stand impossibly fast.

You bump your hip on the corner of the desk in your maddened attempt to reach the phone and pain shoots through your whole body, it slows you and you hunch awkwardly to calm the jabbing agony. Stumbling out of the study with the dramatics of a five year old throwing a tantrum and elegance of a hobbit you sprint for the kitchen, slamming both hands around the black phone that sits in its cradle – you hold it up like it's a diamond or something else that's worth a lot, maybe gold – and hastily press the answer button, smashing it against your ear painfully.

"Santana Lopez," You say in your best formal – devoid of emotion – voice. There's a rustling on the other end and then a thump and someone muttering, you roll your eyes because you know who it is, and it isn't the doctors clinic.

"_Quinn Fabray,"_ The soft voice on the other end of the phone says, mimicking and teasing how your own had sounded. She laughs breezily afterwards and you groan into the phone.

"I'm kind of waiting on an important call, Fabray." You say however you keep your voice light, you haven't talked to Quinn for a while – maybe a month – which is really too long.

Quinn hums into the phone and you can hear her whisper to someone to move out of her way, it's said kindly, with patients and you distinctively hear Rachel saying 'sorry'. They had moved in with each other only a year ago, which seems like a while, although you and Brittany have only ever visited them twice in the time they have been together.

"_What kind of call?"_ She asks after her brief chat to Rachel and you breathe out as the adrenaline from before leaves your body. You shrug, not that she could see that you did so, but it's more so habit.

"Just a call," You say idly, you and Brittany had agreed not to tell anyone until you were both certain. Quinn and Rachel knew about you and Brittany trying to get pregnant, Quinn after all suggested the doctor – however it still felt new and slightly not-real. You didn't want to jinx anything by blurting it out.

Quinn hums again in response, _"I can call back later if you'd like, it's no trouble."_ You shake your head, _habit_, and rub at your hip.

"No, it's fine. I basically shattered my hip trying to answer the phone, so keep talking." She laughs at your words and you're glad because sometimes you can seem rude over the phone, you were told this once by a telemarketer – a friggin' _telemarketer_!

"_Must be some call you're waiting on,"_ She says with a lightness only Quinn could have_, "I just wanted to catch up really, we haven't talked in a while and I thought I'd check up and make sure things were okay." _

You smile at the genuine statement and so badly want to tell her all about Brittany and the pregnancy, however you just chuckle throatily. "Things are great." You settle for and Quinn makes an approving noise, there's more muttering on her end and you know without a doubt it is Rachel ranting or rambling about something.

The thought actually makes you smirk.

"_What?" _Quinn says and it's directed at Rachel not you, there's more muttering and something that sounds like a dog whining and then Quinn breathes in. _"In the second draw, under the spoons." _There's a low rattling you suspect is a draw being pulled open, and again something that sounds a lot like a dog whining. _"Just put it on the ground, Rach. Sit it – just – do you want me to do it? Well use the fork, not that one!" _You smile at her words and walk slowly back to your study, gripping your hip with your free hand.

"Should I ask what's going on?" You rasp with mirth and Quinn lightly laughs.

"_We got a puppy," _She says with excitement and her voice lifts when she reaches the last word. You reach your study and make quick steps to sit down upon your chair, you've been sitting all day, but surprisingly you're tired.

"What?" You ask and there's more whining. Quinn hums in excitement.

"_It was my idea. Although Rachel got her for me, she is lovely Santana." _She exclaims and you can hear Rachel huffing in the background before Quinn lowers her voice, _"Rach is a little stressed out with her, apparently she is taking up all my time and affection." _

You smile at the mental picture and nod slowly, leaning into the chair. "What's her name?" You ask and suddenly a nervous-excitement feels your body at the thought of baby name searching with Brittany. You lick at your lips to contain the grin that wants to rip open your face and pressed the phone closer to your ear.

"_At the moment 'puppy' we can't decide between Barbra or Liza." _She sounds serious and you laugh sharply.

"Neither!" You state even though she wasn't asking your opinion. Quinn tuts jokingly.

"_Don't let Rachel hear you say that." _She warns with a breathy laugh and you nod. There's more whining from 'puppy' and you can hear Rachel groaning and banging around the kitchen before Quinn huffs softly. _"I have to go; Rach apparently can't feed the puppy by herself. Tell Britt I said hello, I'll chat soon…there's a lot I want to catch up on." _

You rest heavily against the back of your chair as you nod yet again, "Talk later Q," You say and your voice sounds so much deeper then hers, "Tell Berry I said hi too." You add and Quinn says a friendly 'will do' before the phone is disconnected.

You hang up and place the receiver on your desk, you don't directly stare at it however glance on and off at it almost warily. It has been two days. Maybe you should have called the clinic up yourself, or gone in there. You swallow down the dread of it being a fake positive and run your hands over your face, groaning into them lowly.

When the phone starts ringing a second time, you clamp your hand down on it so fast you think you possibly sprained something in your shoulder. You press the answer button without looking at the caller ID, expecting it to be Quinn again – she has a weird habit of ringing back to mention the oddest things – once she redialed just to tell you she had a severe case of the hiccups.

"Yeah," You say casually.

"_Hello, I'm calling from the doctors' clinic. Is that Brittany Lopez_?" A woman's voice asks in a chipper although professional tone and you regret your casual greeting, fumbling over your words and gaping like a fish you stand up.

"Uhm, no, it's her wife." You utter into the phone, "Santana Lopez."

"_Mrs. Lopez,"_ She starts and you cringe because you've never been called 'Mrs.' before, especially by someone who sounds like a children's TV show presenter slash weather reporter. She breathes into the phone and although it's only a brief second of pause, it feels like hours. _"Congratulations…" _She says and you don't hear anything else other than 'positive – pregnant and baby'.

You're pretty sure you sobbed into the phone because the only thing to register in your mind is the fact that you are covering your mouth with one hand, and plummeting back down onto your chair. The verification that Brittany is indeed pregnant and that it's one hundred percent positive makes you want to scream at the top of your lungs, you want to hug her and tell her straight away and the fact that you can't until she comes home makes you miss her.

The lady gives you a second, or in your case, a few minutes to calm down before making an appointment for a check-up. She says again in a chipper voice 'congratulations' and you response with a sincere 'thank you' before you hang up.

_Pregnant!_ You and Brittany were going to have a baby.

It suddenly seems more real and you panic as you think of everything that needs to be done, thoughts race through you mind and you feel helpless to the emotions of excitement, worry, anxiety and happiness.

* * *

x

It's six o'clock when Brittany arrives home, you're in the living room. Sitting rather comfortably upon the sofa and cradling a cup of coffee, the heat from the mug is hot against your hands and you loosen your hold. She sings out a quick hello and you unconsciously smile at her voice, you try to keep calm but when she walks into the room, searching for you – as you didn't reply to her greeting – you feel your heart start to quicken.

It shouldn't be nerve racking to confirm the pregnancy but for some reason it is, you stand and place your drink upon the coffee table. It sits upon a bunch of old letters precariously although you ignore it.

She smiles once she sees you and you find yourself engulfed in a hug instantly. You return it happily and just breathe in everything that's her, it's calming and when she pulls away you feel more confident.

"Guess what?" You say quietly, anything above a whisper seems wrong. She pinches her lips together in thought before making a pop sound and raising her eyebrows, you smile. "Guess," you encourage softly, the living room is bathed in a low light and you wonder why you didn't turn on more lights before she came home.

She watches you carefully as though your expression will tell her the answer before shaking her head, blonde hair loosens from her ponytail.

"I don't know," She says just as quietly as you had spoken, she bites at her bottom lip and squints her eyes. "Tell me." She adds and you shake your head.

"You have to guess, Britt." Your voice sounds a bit louder although you still whisper; you move closer and push back a stray hair from her face. Tucking it safely behind her ear. Her cheeks tint a light red and you feel a warm satisfaction at being able to make her blush with such a simple gesture.

She looks at you for a long time without saying anything, so gently you move your hand to touch her stomach. You hold it there and just watch her. Wait quietly for the realization to hit her.

It does after a second and when she smiles you join her, she looks at you with so much love that your heart swells and then she throws herself into your arms – you stumble – although it's only a step and encase her within your embrace.

"Are you sure?" She asks and you nod.

"Got the call this afternoon." You explain and she laughs against you, you feel her kissing your neck lightly and then she's kissing your lips, its brief and she pulls back so quickly you grab her just to make sure she doesn't fall.

"So it's for sure?" She quickly inquires and you smirk at her words, you nod again and move your hands to cup her face.

"It's for sure." You announce tugging her forward carefully as you kiss her, she smiles into your lips and you move your hands to her waist – pulling her even closer.

* * *

x

It's a week later before the first signs of morning sickness start.

You're awoken at four in the morning to her rolling out of your arms, tossing the covers off herself and in the process you as well – as she stands from the bed wobbly and basically staggers into the bathroom. You're only half awake for this however when the door slams shut you jolt upright, squinting around the dark room in a haze before rubbing away your blurred vision.

You can't hear anything coming from the bathroom and at first suspect she's just going to the toilet, when she hasn't come out for ten minutes you climb sleepily out of the bed. Kicking the tangled sheets from around your bare feet as you walk towards the closed door, you knock quietly.

There's a muffled sound that you take to mean you're allowed in, so you turn the handle and poke your head in. The light is bright compared to the darkness of the room and you crinkle up your face in protest.

"Britt," You groggily call and when your eyes adjust you see her sitting cross legged upon the floor, you basically throw yourself into the room and onto your knees as you grab both her hands within yours. She's cold to touch. "Hey, you okay?" You ask instantly, you lightly rub your hands up her arms, hating that the draft is so bitter.

She nods and then shakes her head – and after a pause shrugs – you stare at her with concern before she finally breathes out.

You're not sure if it's the light of the bathroom or because you are so tired, but she looks almost green. You don't like it in the slightest.

"I feel sick." She says and breathes in so quickly you worry she might pass out, she bows her head and continues breathing as you rub her arms even firmer. "Like really sick, really, _really _sick." Her cheeks go from being completely pale to flushed in seconds and you swallow down your worry as you go over everything the doctor had said, he'd mentioned morning sickness, a lot actually and you nod at your own thoughts before shifting closer.

"Brittany," You say softly more so to get her to look up, she does and you smile. "It's just morning sickness, okay, so don't worry and just breathe…" You take a slow breath in and she mimics you without hesitation. "Good girl," you praise pushing her hair away from her face.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She grimaces after a few more breaths, you frown however before you can do anything or say anything she's hurling herself onto her knees and crawling towards the toilet.

She dry retches once and it gives you enough time to clutch at her slightly messy hair, as you pull it back and smooth it down. Focusing on running your fingers through the golden tresses instead of her vomiting – you whisper that she'll be fine – and she nods when she's not throwing up her dinner.

She vomits on and off for what seems like hours but in reality is just a few minutes. It does nothing to console you and when you hear her sob you feel a pang of sadness that rips at your heart, she's not upset – just tired – however you still feel miserable and frustrated that the only thing you can do is hold back her hair.

Its five o'clock by the time Brittany crawls into bed, she curls up in a popcorn ball – smiling at you despite the fact she's been on the bathroom floor for a while. You return it genuinely and cover her with the blanket before leaving the room silently; she's too tired to really notice.

As soon as you leave the room you search the living room for your mobile, the darkness doesn't help but eventually you find it cushioned between the couch pillows. You slide up the screen and the light aluminates the shadows around you. Without really thinking about the time you scroll through your contacts before pressing Quinn's name and call.

It rings for a while, which is suspected, before you hear a click and hushed breathing.

"_Hello?"_ Quinn all but groans out, her voice crackly from sleep – you immediately hold your phone tighter and closer to your mouth.

"Quinn?" You whisper, not wanting to disturb Brittany. There's a chuckle that sounds more like a frog croaking than anything else and you furrow your eyebrows at it.

"_You called me, genius."_ She states still crackly although more coherent. You roll your eyes.

"More than once Berry's answered your phone." You state calmly momentarily forgetting to whisper, you eye the bedroom door for a second before adding. "Listen, I'm worried."

There's a thumping clatter and then a clicking noise that sounds like a light switch and you hear Quinn's breathing pick up, _"What's the matter? Are you okay?" _She rushes out, her tiredness forgotten.

"It's not me, it's Brittany." You explain lowly and resist a yawn that's creeping up on you by gritting your teeth.

"_What's the matter with her, Santana? Is she sick or something?" _Quinn sounds completely panicked and you mentally slap yourself for worrying her. You run a hand through your hair and only now notice it's a tangled mess.

"Kind of," You mumble out before backtracking, "I mean – it's not serious, but, she's been vomiting since four this morning. And I guess I just, I don't know." You finish in a lame moan as you fall down onto the couch, allowing your body to flop sideways you lay upon the soft fabric. "I shouldn't have called you."

"_Why is she vomiting?" _Quinn asks after a beat, completely ignoring your statement of calling her. It's really only then that you realize that you haven't told her or Rachel about the pregnancy yet and internally you panic. _"Santana? Why is she vomiting?" _Quinn prods and you shut your eyes tightly. Her voice is light however worried it is and it makes you feel calm.

"It's morning sickness." You blurt out and for a long minute everything goes quiet. You wonder if you actually spoke at all.

"_Morning sickness," _Quinn repeats slowly and there's an enthusiasm that overtakes your worry, you roll onto your back and hold the phone lightly against your ear as you smile.

"Brittany's pregnant." You state quietly and grin into the darkness of the living room, it was a nice thought. There's a muffled shuffling on the other end of the line before Quinn's excited laugh fills your ear.

"_Oh my god, Santana! That's great!" _She exclaims and you chuckle at her happiness. _"That's fantastic! When did you find out?" _You go to answer but she speaks over you, _"How bad is the morning sickness?" _She rushes and you can hear Rachel saying something in the background that sounds like 'down Barbra!'

"It's only started this morning." You say and feel stupid for overreacting, Quinn hums out a response. "But I don't know what to do to help, I feel useless!" You sit up in a huff and stare at your bare feet, scuffing them on the carpet repeatedly.

There's another 'down Barbra' from Rachel and then something that sounds like a door being shut. _"Try having her eat Saltine crackers, they helped me back when I was pregnant with Beth. Also fruit juice, orange is even better." _She explains slowly, the interest in her voice is nice. You nod along with what she's saying because it gives you the feeling of being able to help.

"About calling you so early – " you start and Quinn again cuts you off.

"_Don't worry about it, I don't mind." _She says earnestly and you can hear an objecting tut from Rachel and her loudly proclaimed 'I need my beauty sleep'. Quinn huffs and when she speaks it's to Rachel not you, _"Go back to sleep, sweetie." _She says and you raise your eyebrows at the term of endearment. _"Well just let her sleep on the bed, I doesn't hurt – no, it's Santana. I'll tell you later – Rach just pick her up, she wants to sleep on the bed…"_

You mash your lips together as you listen to Quinn's conversation and Rachel's mumbles, its cold in the living room and you shiver as you breathe out.

"_Sorry," _Quinn says quickly and you immediately snap your head up. _"Toast is also good for the morning sickness, dry and with nothing on it. I'm so happy for you both!" _You grin sluggishly at her words, feeling tired and missing the contact of Brittany. But it is still nice to have Quinn's excitement.

"Thanks Q," You rasp and groan as a wave of tiredness washes over you, "Get some sleep, I should really check on Britt."

Quinn laughs lightly and hums contently, _"Give her a hug for me, yeah?"_

"Sure thing." You hang up slowly and drop your phone onto the sofa as you stand, padding your way into the bedroom quietly.

Brittany is still curled up into a ball, her blonde hair draped over her face messily and you smile when you notice she's on your side of the bed. You tiptoe over and slide easily under the covers, the bed dips and she stirs enough to allow you room – the sheets are warm and you instantly melt into them – her arm curls across your waist a few seconds later and lazily you run your nails over the back of her hand softly.

"Where'd you go?" She mumbles into your neck, you think perhaps she's still half asleep because she sounds drunk.

You make a low sound in your throat and shut your eyes, "Nowhere." You whisper and she nods against you. You breathe out after a few seconds contently and swallow thickly, "You don't feel sick anymore?"

"Nup." She utters if possible even more sleepily, you stop running your nails across her hand and just rest it there. "Sorry I woke you."

You smile at her words and open your eyes, looking around the darkness of the room. "Don't be, I don't mind." You comfort – she snuggles into your side closer – and you let your eyes fall shut again.

* * *

x

The next morning you're up early – frantically searching through the kitchen cupboards like some crazed raccoon – you was certain there were Saltine crackers somewhere.

You growl out a groan of frustration when the last cupboard comes up empty for the biscuits and grimace at the sound of Brittany in the bathroom. She's not vomiting – however her unhappy moaning and coughing makes you feel unsettled. Shutting the cupboard door in a huff you spin around, looking for something else, maybe water?

"I can't find the damn things!" You yell wanting her to know you are in fact looking, she responds with a muffled 'that's alright' and you glare internally at yourself, because it's not alright. You were meant to be helping.

You shake your head and step towards the fridge, ripping the door open as you bend to look inside.

Milk was no good and you didn't have any juice, you decide after some contemplation that the last can of Dr Pepper would probably make her feel worse and sigh unhappily into the refrigerator. It's only when you go to shut the door do you notice a white and blue packet, you squint as you pick it up and smile when you realize it's the Saltine's you were looking for.

"Got them!" You scream and the fridge door thumps shut as you swiftly head towards the bathroom, pushing the door open easily you immediately crouch near her.

She's basically hugging the toilet and looks just as pale as the night before, despite this however she still gives you a smile and you return it proudly as you shake the packet of Saltine crackers.

"Quinn said that these will make you feel better," You explain and she nods slowly as she looks up from the toilet.

"You spoke to Quinn?" She asks softly and you nod once while you pick at the Saltine packet, trying to open it.

"Yeah, last night – I know we weren't going to tell anyone just yet." You say quickly and when you look up Brittany's smiling. She swallows lightly and breathes out.

"It's fine, makes my text from Rachel less confusing." You raise your eyebrows in query of the text and Brittany squints as she tries to remember it, "She said congratulations and that she wants to have first say on the name." You chuckle and stop picking at the Saltine's as you shake them again.

"Why were these in the fridge?" You ask and Brittany shrugs casually simultaneously pouting in confusion.

"I thought that's where they went." She replies easily and you nod, holding back a smile.

"Cupboard." You correct, this time she nods.

"At least they're cold."

* * *

x

It takes a week for you to accept that Brittany's morning sickness will not go away no matter how much you curse at the sky, or really, the roof. So begrudgingly you decide to wait it out and hope it eases. She copes better than you with it, always smiling and saying that she doesn't mind. You think it'd be pretty hard not to mind if you were the one running to the bathroom throughout the day – morning sickness for Brittany – was actually all-day sickness. She eats the Saltine crackers religiously. You don't think you've seen her without one in her hand or mouth for days.

It's late evening when you sluggishly return home from the Law firm, you're hardly a hot-shot lawyer yet – and seem to be fetching far too many coffees for your liking – but it pays the bills, so you are happy enough to keep slugging away. You latch the door once you're inside and shrug off your coat. It's getting colder by the day. The coat falls to the ground a moment later and you kick it closer to the wall. You really need a hook or something to hang it on.

"Britt!" You call loudly, your keys rattle as you swing them around your index finger. "I'm home and frozen. It's like the friggin ice age out there." Your complaints come out as a drawn out groan and you heavily walk into the living room, glad that it's warmer than the foyer. "Where are you?" You add when she's nowhere to be seen, there's a rustling from the next room.

"Kitchen!" She yells and it sounds muffled, you head into the kitchen swiftly and stop when you see her.

She's perched on the kitchen bench, legs crossed – as she bites into a piece of toast – and not just any piece of toast, one with melted chocolate and crumbled up Saltine crackers on it.

You make a face and she grins. "Want some?" She offers shoving the toast in your direction strongly and licking her lips that are covered in the food simultaneously.

"Never." You deadpan before making another face and holding your hand up, "I'm good." She smiles again and pulls her arm back, the toast is held to her mouth as she tilts her head and stares at it.

"It's really good, San!" She exclaims and you don't believe her in the slightest, although you manage a smile at her enthusiasm. You shift closer to her, almost as though the toast she's eating will bite you and place your keys upon the bench, near her crossed legs.

"Is that chocolate?" You ask lowly, vaguely pointing at the toast and also her mouth.

She grins and swallows her mouthful, "Yep, I melted it in the microwave. The Saltine crackers make it taste like a bagel." She crunches into the toast and you nod slowly.

You don't understand how it could possibly taste like a bagel, but in hindsight it's a pointless thought to be stuck on. You watch her seriously as she eats her food and for what seems like hours you contemplate the chocolate smudge on her cheek, she hasn't noticed it and her naivety to the fact it's there makes you want to wipe it away yourself.

"No morning sickness?" You ask when the silence finally reaches your ears. You realize how much you've been staring at her and quickly go about cleaning up the mess she's made.

There's multiple bowls of chocolate and crumbs, she must have used about half a dozen spoons as well.

She shifts upon the bench and easily hops down in one movement, "None, but I'm really hungry." She states and you chuckle, you place a bowl into the sink and turn around.

"I can tell," You say, "But I think it's more a craving then hunger, no one can be hungry for what you just ate."

She looks at you for a second and then picks up a couple of stray spoons, twisting them within her hands. "Good day?" She asks softly and you smile, nodding.

You walk closer to her and raise your hand near her face, "You've got…" Your thumb wipes at the chocolate on her cheek and she blushes almost instantly, the tops of her ears turn pink and you smile.

"Chocolate?" She asks when you don't finish your sentence, her blue eyes flicker across your face.

"Yeah, but I got it." You say easily and wink, it makes her grin. "All gone." You add and lower your hand as you reach for the spoons she holds, she lets you take them and you turn around to the sink. They clatter against the side of it as you drop them in.

"San," She whispers and you feel her arms snake around your waist, she pushes herself against your back and you hum at the warmth of her body. "Are you nervous?" She asks even quieter and her breath hits the back of your neck, you can smell the chocolate she's just ate and it's sweet.

You frown at her words and lean back into her, "About the baby?" You inquire, trying to confirm. You feel her nod and move your hands to cover hers which are around your stomach. "I suppose, but it's normal to be nervous." You explain and her breath tickles your neck again, she squeezes you tighter.

"I was thinking of names," She whispers softly and you smile, "I know it's like only early, but I couldn't help it."

You nod and her chin rests upon your shoulder, "What names do you have?" You ask quietly, she hums in thought and you feel the sound vibrate through your chest.

"Charlottes nice for a girl, and I like Jace if it's a boy." She softly says and you breathe out a breath in ways of a chuckle, you squeeze her hand and she pushes herself closer to you. "Rachel wants us to call our baby 'Barbra Berry' but I think she'd be better calling her own kid that."

You laugh sharply at her words and shake your head, "She has an obsession with the name Barbra, first her dog and now our unborn kid. She needs help." You lightly jab and Brittany breathes out against your skin as she laughs.

Her arms loosen around you and you turn to face her, she's smiling at you brightly. "Boy or girl?" She questions and you raise an eyebrow, she shrugs. "I think it'll be a boy." She states, basically answering her own question.

Her eyes meet yours and you shrug like she did, playful and light. "I don't know, a girl." She grins at your answer and you grin back.

You didn't really care what gender your baby was, as long as the little thing was healthy.

Brittany's hands slide around your waist as she tugs you forward and you quickly take advantage of being so close by pressing a light kiss to her lips, she smiles and leans towards you, puckering her lips for another and you eagerly comply.

This time you're harder and her lips are soft against your own, you can taste chocolate and bread and smile at the flavour. Moving your lips in time with hers, she deepens the kiss easily – and you feel a rush of warmth trickle through your whole body when her tongue meets yours.

You hum against her mouth and wrap your arms around her neck, holding her lips in place. Your whole body feels warm and it's nice, like a fire that's burning on a cold night. Her arms leave your waist and suddenly they're on your cheeks, firmly cupping your face.

She pulls away and smiles at you, "Do you want some chocolate toast with me?" It sounds funny so you chuckle.

You shake your head and grip the back of her neck as you pull her forward, "I wants to get my sweet lady kisses on." You state and she giggles at how you made your voice sound, before pecking you on the lips all too briefly.

"Me too, but I'm really hungry." She groans and you tilt your head to study her face, her features are light and calm and blue eyes watch you back just as gently.

"You're not hungry Britt, it's a craving." You softly utter before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her collarbone, she leans her head back to allow you room and you nip lightly at her skin. It's soft and warm and eagerly you trail kisses up her neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point.

Her hearts beating quickly and you smile as you pepper more kisses along her jaw. She moans quietly, so quietly you hardly hear it and her hands return to your waist.

"You smell like coffee." She says breathlessly and you smile at the random statement before humming against her neck. Brittany tilts her head even further. "I like coffee." She adds and you hum again.

* * *

x

The store is basically empty as you and Brittany weave through the racks full of clothes. She's leading the way and you're following with about half the enthusiasm she's showing, it's not that you're not excited about baby clothes shopping. You are. It's just that it's a Friday night, and you only just got off work before coming here to meet Brittany. You're tired, a little moody and craving caffeine.

She turns back and smiles at you eagerly before stopping at the far end of the large store, in front of you both is a wall covered in tiny infant clothes, like legit tiny! Paris Hiltons dog tiny! And there are _heaps _of outfits. It's overwhelming in your current sleep deprived state.

"Wow," Brittany hums with a mild tone, she's impressed and you smirk at her excited expression. "There's so many!"

You nod at her words and move so that you're closer to the clothes. You pinch the toe of a yellow one-sie between your thumb and finger and look over to Brittany with a raised eyebrow.

She shakes her head and scrunches her nose, "It's too plain, we should get something that has animals on it." She says to your silently asked question.

You shrug and let go of the yellow apparel, anything would be good, the baby was going to grow out of the clothes quickly anyway. Brittany grabs a jumpsuit that's below the one you had pointed out and holds it up; you smile at the ducks that cover it. Light orange cartoon ducks with top hats. It's actually kind of cute. And judging by Brittany's smile she thinks so too.

"I guess," You say indifferently, replying to her smile. You shrug casually even if you actually really like it. You're tired. Too tired to say much else, "grab two though,"

You decided a while back that having two pairs of everything was a genius idea. If the baby vomited or messed up the outfit you'd have a spare. You smile to yourself and turn back to the wall of clothes, there's a lot of unisex outfits, which is what you both want. Mainly yellows, whites, greens and pale grays. Pink was off limits, for obvious reasons, if the baby ended up being a boy the clothes would go to waste, and blues were to be limited.

"Do you know what size we need?" You snap your head away from the clothes and look to Brittany, she's squinting at the tag on the duck jumpsuit, however glances up to you briefly.

You shrug heavily, "the smallest." You say lowly, "infant size or whatever, doesn't one size fit all?"

Brittany pinches her lips together at your question and continues staring at the tag. You don't think she's reading anything, probably just thinking.

She finally looks up, "I think so," she mumbles before holding out the tiny apparel for you to take, "you could always ring Quinn, she knows tons of stuff about babies!"

You take the jumpsuit gently and look at the tag. It just has the brand name printed on it and some measurements you don't know how to read. Hardly helpful. You shake your head in response to Brittany and hang the small outfit over your forearm, using it as a makeshift hanger.

"We'll just get a couple of the smallest size, 'sides I don't think she'd know much about actual baby clothes, she just knows stuff about being pregnant." You explain quietly, the shop is basically empty and you don't want to disturb the cashier, the elderly woman looks about as tired as you feel.

Brittany nods absently and grabs for another suit, it's a white one this time, plain and simple. You like it.

"Small enough?" She asks, it's actually smaller than the duck one and you nod quickly before grabbing it and flopping it over your arm. You should have grabbed a basket or something.

Brittany grabs another plain white one and squints at the wall of clothes, her nose crinkling along with the action. You smile at her expression and walk past her to the next section of baby clothes, instead of outfits tons of little booties and hats hang up in packs. They're small, although you expect that. You pinch a pink bootie between your fingers and squeeze the fluffy material. It's soft and strangely reminds you of cotton candy – not in texture – just in appearance. You move your hand to the next set of booties and pinch them as well, they are white and the same kind as the pink, although they don't feel as soft.

"What do you think of these?" You ask with mild interest, not looking away from the white socks.

From a few feet away Brittany hums, her voice sounds thoughtful. "They're cute," She states simply so you grab them, lifting them from their position on the rack.

You wedge them between the crook of your elbow and hold them in place by bending your arm. "Our kids so gunna be a fashion icon…" Your voice comes out louder then you thought it would and Brittany chuckles in response.

"Totally," She says and you feel her hand press against the small of your back as she looks over your shoulder, eyeing off the booties. "We should get the pink ones."

You smirk with amusement and look to the cotton candy apparel, "and what if we have a boy?"

She hums gently and her hand runs up your back before tickling down again, it makes you shiver and also makes you feel tired.

"It'll be like a fashion statement or something," She explains seriously and you laugh lazily, your voice falls over your lips slowly.

Brittany's hand leaves your back as she shifts to stand beside you, her pale fingers pinching at the pink booties much like yours had. Rubbing the material carefully. You look at her and smile when you realize she's actually staring at _you _and not the socks, her eyebrows are raised in a silent question and you shake your head.

"We said no pink," You say and she pouts, pulling the booties from the rack and shaking them near your face, "No," you smile.

"But they're so cute and fluffy." Her eyes dance brightly and the booties are held even closer to your face.

With your free hand you swat at them, "No, seriously no…we've got the white ones." You nod at your arm that holds the jumpsuits and booties and Brittany lowers the pink fluff.

"What if we have a girl though?" She asks and you tilt your head slightly, she continues. "Besides, when babies are first born they look the same. No one would know, even if we had a boy…" She's joking, you can tell by her smile and you chuckle.

"If we have a boy we are _not _dressing him up as a girl,"

Brittany shrugs casually but smiles widely at your words, "fine, can we still get them though? I promise if it's a boy we'll never use them." She holds up her free hand and extends her pinky finger, you roll your eyes with amusement and she grins, "promise." She adds.

With a shake of your head you grip her pinky finger with your own, squeezing gently and shaking her hand up and down for effect – she smiles at the action – and you look to the pink booties.

"We can get them, but no more pink stuff…" You let go of her pinky and wiggle your index finger at her, she nods quickly.

"Got it!" Her smile makes you warm and you return it eagerly as she walks past you, moving onto the next section of clothes. Singlet's and bibs.

* * *

x

Your head throbs as you press your palms into the steering wheel, wrapping your fingers tightly around the hard leather. You have a head ache and it's only nine o'clock in the morning, granted you've been up since six and didn't go to bed till two thirty, but still – you really have no time for a head ache. Brittany sits in the passenger seat quietly, gripping your coffee and her hot cocoa in both hands. She's not watching you, which thank god, because you are glaring like a maniac about your throbbing head. Instead she's looking out the window, watching the buildings and other cars blur past.

You're on the way to the hospital, it's her twenty week ultra-scan and also the moment you get to find out the gender of your baby. You're excited, but at the same time nervous. And really, you're not sure if you want to laugh or sob. It's overwhelming. In the best way possible. You think Brittany feels the same way because she hasn't said much the whole car ride. You steal a glance in her direction before looking back to the road.

"Boy or girl?" You ask. It's something you both do every few days, and every time you both change your mind. Sometimes you say 'boy' and so does she, others you're certain it's going to be a 'girl'.

It's like a game of guess who, expect neither of you ever find out if you are right – until now that is.

Brittany looks away from the window and smiles lightly, her pink lips pressing together and curving up. "Girl," She hushes and you nod.

"Same," You thought it would be a boy yesterday, but mainly because Brittany had done as well. You glance back at her and trace your eyes over her stomach, her bump isn't as big as you remember Quinn's being in high school, but it's still showing. She looks beautiful. She's wearing grey track pants and a white top with a cartoon zebra on the front. Her hair is pulled into a loose pony tail and strands fall out against her neck.

You smile at her and reach over to grip her knee, you'd hold her hand but she's got them full with the hot beverages.

"You all good?" You question softly, the hum of the motor makes your words sound even quieter. She smiles again and nods, blonde hair bobs with the motion.

"Yup, are you?" She takes a small sip from the Styrofoam cup and swallows swiftly, "you seem a little tired." She adds.

You are tired. So you nod. You send a quick glance to the road and then back at her and you follow up with a smile. "I'm fine Britt, just a bit of a headache that's all."

She winces in sympathy, "Oh, honey…," she holds your coffee closer to you, "maybe coffee will help."

You grin at the offered cup and pull your hand from her knee as you grab it gratefully, the coffee smells strong and you take a large gulp of the bitter liquid. You focus back on the road as you sip multiple times at the delicious caffeine. You could _not _live without caffeine. Brittany herself doesn't drink it much, even before she got pregnant. She usually drinks cocoa or weird herbal teas that you are sure Quinn got her into, you tasted it once at her insistent pleas and it was like grass mixed with some kind of flower. Not your thing, but apparently Brittany's.

You sigh contently and Brittany hums into her own hot drink, the smell of coffee and sweet chocolate fills the cars cabin. It's nice. Cozy almost.

"Quinn said she and Rachel are planning on coming down sometime," You say after a few more mouthfuls, you talked to Quinn a few nights ago when Brittany woke you to get her a midnight snack. "I think they've brought a shit load of baby stuff for us, so just FYI on that…" You squint against the throbbing in your head and Brittany grunts in response, still content to sip her cocoa.

"Berry mentioned something about a box full of diapers, so I'm worried they'll show up with like a moving truck or something. Seriously, wouldn't put it past them." You continue placing your coffee in the hardly stable cup holder, it wobbles loosely. "They've also been decorating baby clothes with special glitter glue, Quinn warned me Rachel has made a ton of star covered one-sies…, and those alone will probably have a separate truck…"

Brittany giggles and you smirk at the warm sound.

"Guess it'll be nice to see them though," You say with a shrug. Brittany nods and you glance at her, "their bringing Barbra with them."

"Quinn's totally obsessed with that dog." She laughs.

You chuckle in reply, it was true. She loved Barbra to the point of crazy. Rachel on the other hand wasn't too fond of the animal.

A light tap to your knee captures your attention and you turn back to Brittany, she pulls her hand back and looks thoughtful. "I changed my mind. I think it'll be a boy."

You smile and look to her stomach, admiring how amazing pregnancy looks on her.

* * *

x

When the gel lands on her stomach Brittany flinches, the tall doctor smiles and utters out a 'sorry, it's a bit cold' before she starts moving the ultra-sound wand over Brittany's baby bump. You have no idea what the gel feels like but the light blue goo makes Brittany grin so you do the same, you think maybe the coldness tickles or something. The doctor, a lady with thick brown hair that curls tightly and hangs across her shoulders, gives you a friendly smile. She seems nice.

The screen behind her looks fuzzy, with a distorted blur of shadows as she continues to move across Brittany's stomach. She glances back to it and nods in what looks like approval, you squeeze Brittany's hand between both yours and she looks up to you with nervous anticipation. Her blue eyes steady yet altogether jumpy.

"Baby looks healthy," The doctor says brightly, your heart flutters happily at her words and you smile at Brittany again. She looks calmer. "Everything seems to be going extremely well, baby has a healthy heart beat…"

The soft and murmured thumping of the heart beat fills your ears, it's quick, solid. And you feel a hungry surge of protection bubble up inside you, for the baby and also Brittany. This is your family. You'd honestly do _anything _for them both. You glance up at the monitor and smile at the small fluttering pulse. Brittany's also looking.

"And did we want to know the gender today ladies?" The doctor asks with a wide smile, her hair bouncing as she looks from the ultra-sound.

You nod firmly, tightening your grip on Brittany's hands as you strongly answer. "Yes."

"Well in that case," there's a pause and you lean closer to Brittany as the doctor glances to the monitor again, probably to make extra sure on the gender. "Congratulations, it's a girl."

Her words are soft, whispered almost, like the news is too big to be spoken any louder. You think maybe it is, because the sentence doesn't sink in for a couple of seconds. But then Brittany's squeezing your hand back and you realize you have a death grip on hers, she doesn't seem to mind though because she's grinning so wide and so big.

"A girl?" You ask with a mild husk, the doctor nods and gives you a reassuring smile. It sinks in completely then. A girl, you're having a _girl_. "A girl!" You repeat, this time to Brittany. You pull her forward into you, wrapping your arms around her securely and you feel her light chuckle against your neck. "We're having a girl." You mumble into her shoulder.

She nods, her own arms holding you back just as tightly. "We can buy pink things." Is all she says before her words taper off and she laughs out a breath, it almost sounds like a sob. A happy sob though and you chuckle at the thought of the cotton candy booties she made you buy.

The moment is sweet, like sugar, you think.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I have no idea why my other story was taken off. But hopefully this one stays up. What do you think? Should I write up the next part?


End file.
